Brotherhood Babysitting Service
by blueshock
Summary: The brotherhood need to make fifty bucks or Mystique will kick them out. Plz R&R. COMPLETE


A/N: I'm writing this, because I have two couzins, Elsha and D.J. Elsha's seven and D.J's five.

**Chapter One**

"You need to make fifty bucks,'' Mystique said,'' Or I'm going to kick you out. I'll be back in two days.''

"Fifty bucks in two days, yo?'' Todd asked.

"Yes,'' Mystique said,'' And don't touch that lamp. It cost over two hundred bucks.''

Mystique left the four boys to think.

"How about a car wash?" Fred asked.

"No one would come,'' Lance said,'' Remember what happened last time.''

"Why not try to babysit?'' Todd asked.

"That don't sound bad,'' Pietro said,'' I'll make the signs and place them over town.''

Pietro sped off. A few seconds later he was back.

"Now we just have to wait for a call,'' Pietro said.

**One hour later**

"Boring,'' Lance said,'' Did you put the number on the poster?''

"Yes,'' Pietro said,'' I even checked it.''

A minute later the phone rang. Lance picked it up.

"Babysitting service,'' Lance said,'' Two kids, seven and five. At 12:00 to 9:00. Ten bucks an hour. Okey bring them over at twelve.''

**12:00**

"Can you handle them?" a woman asked,'' There really wild.''

"Don't worry,'' Pietro said,'' We've done worse things.''

"Okey,'' The man said,'' Goodbye kids.''

The man and woman left in their car. The brotherhood took the two kids inside.

"So what's your names,'' Lance asked.

"I'm Elsha, and this is D.J, " the girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes said.

The boy, D.J, had little brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"What do you want to do, yo?" Todd asked.

"Watch lilo and stitch,'' D.J said.

"No, scooby,'' Elsha said.

"Lilo and stitch.''

"Scooby.''

"How about we go outside and play,'' Freddy suggested.

"It's too cold,'' D.J said.

"I want to go outside,'' Elsha said.

"Fine Fred and Lance go with her,'' Pietro said,'' Me and Todd will watch the boy.''

The three went outside. The others went into the living room.

"Can I have a drink?" D.J asked.

"I'll get it,'' Todd said hopping into the kitchen.

Todd came back with a glass of water.

"I don't want water,'' D.J said. Todd went back into the kitchen and came back with some milk.'' I don't want milk.'' Todd went back and got a soda.'' Mom and dad said not to drink pop.'' Todd rolled his eyes, went back and got some apple juice.'' That will do.'' D.J took the drink and Todd sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" Pietro asked.

"Watch lilo and stitch,'' D.J said.

"That's not on,'' Pietro said.

"Proud Family.''

"Not on.''

"Two stupid dogs.''

"Not on.''

"What's on then?"

"Nothing. The tv ain't working, yo,'' Todd said.

**Outside**

"What to do,'' Lance muttered.

"I want to jump,'' Elsha said.

"Fred, we don't have a tramp, so can she jump on your big stomach?" Lance asked.

"How much are they paying us?" Fred asked as he laied down.

"About ten bucks an hour,'' Lance said and helped Elsha onto Freds stomach.''We need fifty bucks.''

"Hey we'll have extra money, won't we?" Fred asked.

"Maybe.''

**1:30**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.''

Everyone ran to the noise.

"Yo, Pietro what's wrong?" Todd asked.

"The lamp,'' Pietro yelled,'' It's broken.''

"Who broke it?" Lance asked.

"D.J did,'' Elsha said.

Everyone looked at D.J.

"No I didn't,'' D.J said.

"Tell the truth,'' Lance yelled,''Both of you, now.''

"D.J did,'' Elsha repeated,'' I saw him.''

D.J was beginning to cry.

"Why?'' Fred asked.

"Because I wanted to,'' D.J sobbed.

"Why did you want to?" Todd asked.

"I don't know,'' D.J sobbed harder.

"Stop crying,'' Pietro yelled, which only made him cry more. Pietro picked D.J up and took him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. '' Now stay there. I'll come and get you when I fell like it.'' Pietro left the room and went back to the others.

"What are we going to do?" Lance asked.

"Mystique is going to be mad,'' Fred muttered.

"Not unless we make over two hundred bucks,'' Pietro said,'' And fifty more bucks. Two-hundred and fifty.''

"How are we going to do that, yo?" Todd asked.

"Easy, just tell the kids parents that he broke a two hundred dollar lamp,'' Pietro said.

They heard a crash in the living room. They ran into the living room to see another one of Mystiques lamps broken.

"Now we need five hundred,'' Lance whispered.

"Why did you break that?" Pietro yelled.

"Because I wanted to,'' D.J sobbed.

"Why did you want to?" Fred asked.

"Because you're being mean to me,'' D.J sobbed harder.

"But you broke something that cost lots of money,'' Todd said.

"Be quite,'' Pietro hissed, but D.J didn't stop.'' Bequitebequitebequite.''

"Pietro slow down,'' Lance said.

D.J finally stoped crying.

"Now what are we going to do, yo?" Todd asked.

"I'm hungry,'' Elsha said.

"I'll make you something,'' Fred said going into the kitchen.

"Better ask what she wants first,'' Todd yelled.

"Anything,'' Elsha said.

Fred came back with some candy bars and handed them to the kids.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance whispered.

"Ya, they only have half the sugar of a regular candy bar,'' Fred said.

"How do you know?" Pietro asked,'' Who bought them?"

"They looked good,'' Fred muttered.

"I don't want to know,'' Lance muttered.

"Neither do I,'' Pietro said.

"I don't either,'' Todd said.

Soon the kids were done. D.J fell asleep, but Elsha was running around.

"Stop,'' Pietro yelled, but Elsha didn't listen,'' Stopstopstopstopstop.''

"Elsha, stop, please, you're giving Pietro a headache,'' Lance said, running after Elsha and picking her up. Elsha tried to get away.

"Man, what did you feed her?"

Todd picked up the candy wraper.'' You really don't want to know.''

Pietro took the wraper and read,'' For people who are tired all the time and want... you don't want to know.''

Fred took the wraper,'' Oh I guess I didn't read it, before I bought it. That's why the cashier looked at me weird.''

"It's bad, isn't it?" Lance said as Elsha pit his hand. Lance let go of Elsha, who ran off. ''What's it?"

"They have two times the amount of sugar in them,'' Fred whispered.

Lance looked relieved and said,'' I thought you said they had half the sugar?"

"I was wrong,'' Fred said.

"Great a hyper little girl,'' Pietro said looking at Lance.'' You look relieved. Why?"

"Nothing,'' Lance quickly said.

"I don't want to know,'' Pietro muttered.

"What about the boy?" Fred asked.

"It looks like all the sugar knocked him out, yo,'' Todd said.

"He'll be up in a few minutes,'' Lance sighed,'' We better find the girl. Fred stay here.''

The three other brotherhood members ran off to find Elsha. It didn't take long, because of all the noise. They looked at each other. Elsha was in Mystiques room. They slowly entered. Elsha was jumping on the queen sized bed. There was stuff everywhere, half were clothes and others were very exspensive looking things. Pietro zipped to the bed, grabbed Elsha, ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later.

"What did you do?" Lance asked.

"Tied her up to a chair,'' Pietro said,'' Now we need to clean this room.''

The three brotherhood members quickly picked up the stuff, folded the clothes, and put the exspensive looking things on the counter. It took about an hour to make it look good. They left the room and went into the living room, where two kids were tied up.

"Why's he tied up?" Todd asked.

"Wanted to climb the walls,'' Fred said.

"How much longer?" Lance moaned sitting down.

"It's five, so another four hours,'' Pietro said,'' Do you think we can keep them tied up?"

"I have to go to the bathroom,'' Elsha said.

"No,'' Todd sighed untieing Elsha and leding her to the bethroom in the hall. Elsha went in and shot the door. Five minutes later.

"Come on. It can't take that long.''

"One minute,'' Elsha said.

Ten minutes later.

"Come on,'' Todd said hitting the door.

"What's taking so long?'' Pietro asked.

''I don't know,'' Todd said,'' Come on.''

"I'm almost done,'' Elsha said.

Ten minutes later

"If you don't come out in the next five minutes, I'm going to kick down the door,'' Todd yelled.

"Can you do that?" Lance whispered.

"No, but she don't know that,'' Todd whispered back.

"I'm coming,'' Elsha said.

Slowly the door opened. Elsha steped out. She was wearing one of Pietro's shirts. It was down to her feet, almost touching the ground.

"Why are you wearing that?" Pietro yelled.

"My clothes are wet,'' Elsha said.

"How did they get wet, yo?" Todd asked.

"I filled up the tub and jumped in,'' Elsha said,'' I felt like a swim.''

Elsha ran into the front room, before any of them could say anyting. Lance looked into the bathroom. The floor was covered in water.

"We need to clean this up,'' Lance said,'' Pietro, Todd clean it up. I'll watch Elsha.''

Lance went back in the front room. Elsha was sitting on the counter. Todd and Pietro quickly grabed some towels and quickly started to clean. It took nearly thirty-five minutes to clean up all the water. Pietro zipped Elsha's wet clothes to the dryer to dry them.

"Three more hours,'' Pietro muttered.

"The bathroom will need new flooring,'' Todd said,'' Or it will start to mold.''

"Where's D.J?'' Lance asked.

"He said he was thirsty,'' Fred said.

They heard something crash and quickly ran into the kitchen. There were broken eggs all over the floor, walls, and ceiling, but the thing that broke was some exspensive glasses, that Mystique bought. Pietro sighed, ran and grabed D.J and went back into the living room. Leaving Todd and Lance to clean up. They quickly got a broom and swept up the glass. They scrubed the walls, Todd did the ceiling. It took nearly two hours to clean. They went back into the living room. Pietro was on the couch with D.J in his lap asleep. Elsha was on the floor watching tv with Fred. The two sat down.

"One more hour,'' Lance whispered,''How much money do they have to pay?"

"Two hundred for the lamp, two hundred and fifty for the other lamp, one hundred for the cups, about fifty for the bathroom floor and kitchen, and I think ninety for watching them,'' Todd said,''That's six hundred and ninty dollars or seven hundred.''

"Great,'' Pietro muttered slowly setting D.J on the couch.

Slowly the hour went by. There was a knock on the door and Pietro went to get it. Pietro came back with two other people.

"Did they behave?'' The man asked.

"No,'' Lance, Todd, and Pietro said.

"What did they do?'' The woman asked.

Lance told them everything that happened.

"So I owe you, eight hundred dollars,'' The man said taking out his wallet and handing them the money.

"Come on kids,'' The woman said.

The family made there way out of the house. Soon they were gone.

"Great,'' Lance said,'' We have the money we need.''

"Hope Mystique is happy,'' Fred muttered.

**The next day**

Mystique made her way into the house. She went into the living room, where the boys were watching tv.

"Got the money?" Mystique asked looking around,'' Where's my lamp?''

"We were babysitting and the kids broke it,'' Lance said,'' But we got eight hundred bucks.''

Lance handed her the money. Mysitque nodded and went to her room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" Mystique yelled.

Lance, Todd, and Pietro looked at each other, before running for the door.

_**The End **_


End file.
